Love Knows No Bounaries
by nika tao
Summary: It's Syrus's birthday and Chazz has surprize for his little lover. ChazzXSyrus. Also, Alexis is confronted by Zane, Syrus's older brother, and they start going out. AlexisXZane.
1. Chapter 1

Chazz: I'm Chazz Princeton, one of Duel Academy's best, and the youngest of the Princeton children. Being an Obelisk, I used to think dueling was all about winning, but now, thanks to Jadden Yuki, I now know that it's about having fun. I also have a very big secrete.

Syrus: Hi, I'm Syrus. I'm a Slyfer. My best friends are Chumley and Jadden. I love to duel, but I'm very shy. Thanks to Jadden, I've slowly over come my shyness. I'm a good student too. But, I have a big secrete.

Chazz: I'm in love with a Slyfer.

Syrus: I'm in love with an Obelisk.

Syrus's P.O.V

I smiled across the classroom at the pair of slate-gray eyes staring lovingly at me. How much longer did I have to wait? The owner of those eyes had promised me a special treat for my 14th birthday tonight, and I couldn't wait. I couldn't even concentrate on my schoolwork. A soft snoring was coming from Jadden, who, like always, was sleeping during class. I was shocked back to reality as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the start of what I could tell was going to be the best birthday weekend of my life. I got up and put away my books, nudging Jadden in order to wake him up, "Jadden. Get up. It's time to go. I'm leaving. I'll see you later." As I walked out of the classroom, my feet walking on their own, to the place I was supposed to wait for my surprise.

Once I reached the sea side cliff, I looked over the edge at the water, noticing, for the first time, just how blue the water was. As I stood there, a hand snaked it's way around my waist, and a warm tongue caressed my neck, "Hey there, birthday boy." I blushed as a warm breath hit my neck, "Chazz… hey." The Obelisk behind me chuckled, "So, are you ready for your present?" I blushed even more, "Yes..." A hand slid up the back of my shirt, and a pair of soft lips kissed my neck, "Too bad. You'll have to wait." Chazz pulled away and began to walk toward the Obelisk dorms, "You coming?" I looked into the gray eyes that I loved so dearly, and picked up my schoolbag, "Coming."

Chazz's P.O.V

As I walked toward the dock, a hand took hold of mine, "Chazz,… where are we going?" I laughed, "To the Obelisk dorm. I want to take a bath in the bathhouse. You're coming too." I smiled as a blush appeared on the Slyfer's face. "I'm allowed in your dorm?", the boy inquired. I laughed, "Yes. As long as you're with me. I have a whole section of the bathhouse to myself." I climbed into the only boat at the dock, pulling the boy with me. Turning on the motor, we headed toward the dorms. Getting out of the boat, we headed onto the dorm grounds. We entered the bathhouse and walked into the locker room, "Get undressed shorty. Then wrap this towel around yourself. I'll be right back."

I walked away from the blue-haired boy, walking into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror at my appearance, "This is it Chazz. Make it count." I walked back out into the locker room, taking my coat off as I did, "You ready?" Syrus smiled at me, the towel I had given him wrapped around his slender figure, "Yes." I got undressed as he looked around the room. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I pulled the small boy into a kiss, "Okay, let's go." I led the boy down a secondary hallway and into my section of the bathhouse. I smiled at his reaction as his eyes wandered over the room, "You like it?" He nodded slowly, "Yes." I looked around at the room as well, looking at the willow trees that just lightly skimmed the surface of the hot spring waters, "It is beautiful. Just like you are, my little Slyfer."

Syrus blushed at this comment, "You think I'm beautiful?" I pulled the boy into my arms, kissing him on the forehead, "Yes. I do. Do you mind?" The boy lay his head on my shoulder, "No. I don't mind." I smirked in my infamous way, "Good." Pushing the boy away, I walked into the luke warm water, pulling my towel off as I did, sitting it on the side of the pool. Ducking under the water, I swam out into the 5-foot deep center of the pool, "You getting in?" Syrus smiled, wading into the water and placing his towel on top of mine, "I can't go out that far. I can't swim." I laughed, "You can't? Sheesh. I learned on my own when I was 5 years old. If you want, I could teach you." Syrus smiled, "Really! You'd do that for me? Gee thanks Chazz." Taking a step forward, Syrus's foot slipped on the slick pool floor, sending his head under the water and sending him into water that was over his head. I dove under the water and swam to his side, lifting him so he could breath, "Calm down, little one. I've got you."

Syrus wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, "I'm pathetic, I'm sorry." I smiled at the boy in my arms, "Don't apologize. It's okay. Now, if you'll release your legs, I'll teach you how to swim." Syrus straightened out his legs, letting me hold him up in the water, "Okay." I smiled at him, "Okay, now kick your legs back and forth. Try to support your weight in the water. I'm going to slowly lower you into the water." Syrus began to wade in the water, as I released his entire body into the water, "There you go. You did it." Before I knew what happened, Syrus latched onto me again, "Chazz, Don't let go." I pulled him off of me and held him up in the deep water, "Are you trying to kill me shorty?"

Syrus wrapped his arms around my neck, "Chazz, I not good at swimming and that's final." I sighed and pulled the Slyfer into a kiss, savoring the boy's taste. Syrus whimpered but kissed back, giving me entrance into his mouth. Walking into waist deep water, I pushed the boy up against the side wall of the pool and broke the kiss, "Syrus,… you're so beautiful." I ran my hands through the boy's turquoise hair. A pair of small hands pushed against my chest as I kissed their owner once more. Syrus wrapped his legs around my waist again, but I pushed them off, "Not here. We'll be heard."

Syrus's P.O.V

I blushed as his hand brushed the tender skin on my hips as he pushed my legs off of his waist, "Chazz, do you really love me?" His gray eyes narrowed in disbelief, "Of course I love you. If I didn't, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" I blushed, "You're right. I was just wondering." Chazz sighed, "You think too much, shorty. Come on, let's get going. I have something for you in my room." Grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist again, the Obelisk got out of the pool. I did the same, following Chazz back into the locker room. Getting dressed, we headed out of the building and toward the boy's dorm room building. Once inside we walked up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway and finally came to the last door of the hall. There was a plaque on the door that read, Chazz Princeton. Taking out a key card, Chazz unlocked the door and we walked in.

Chazz's room was amazing. It was very spacious, had a large sky light in the main area, many potted plants along the walls, and a sliding glass door that lead to a large balcony, "Wow!" Chazz smiled at me, "It's not as big as me room back home, but it's okay. Go sit on the couch over there while I get your gift." I walked over to the couch and sat down, instantly noticing that it was made from very soft leather. Chazz walked into the side room where his bed was and rummaged through his closet, soon returning to my side with a small package wrapped in tissue paper, "Here you go."

Chazz's P.O.V

I smiled as the Slyfer carefully undid the tape that held the tissue paper closed and opened the gift, only to reveal a small braided rope choker necklace. Braided into the center of the necklace was a cerulean colored gem no bigger then dime, and inside that gem was a star shaped sapphire. A gasp escaped the boy's throat, "It's…. gorgeous! Where did you get it?" I laughed, "I figured you would like it. I got it when I went to China a couple of years ago. I have no clue why I bought it, but I did." I took the choker from Syrus and put it around his neck, "There. A perfect fit." Syrus let his head hang, a soft sniffling sound emitting from his lips. "What's wrong?", I inquired, lifting the boy's head so I could see his green-gray eyes. A few tears fell from those usually happy eyes, "It's nothing. I'm fine." I looked deep into his eyes, a hint of passion in my gray orbs, "It's not nothing, it's something. What is wrong, Syrus?"

Syrus sniffed loudly, "I can't believe this is happening. It's almost too good to be true." I smirked, "Well, it only gets better from here." With that, I pulled the young Slyfer into a deep and passionate kiss, forcing my tongue into his mouth and exploring the warm cavern. A muffled moan came from the small boy as he kissed me back. Pulling back, I pushed Syrus onto his back, causing him to blush, "Are you ready for your other present?" Syrus pulled me down on top of his chest, wrapping his arms around my back, "Won't we be heard?" I smiled, "When you're a Princeton, you can afford anything, including a sound proofed room."

I pushed the red blazer that signified that Syrus was a Slyfer, making sure that nothing was left to separate me from him but his clothes. We were both equals now, not students of D.A. I slid my hand up the front of my love's shirt, caressing his soft chest, "Oh Sy, why did you have to be so darn cute?" Syrus whimpered, begging me to continue, "Chazz,…" I pressed my lips to his, cutting his speech off. A small pair of hands snaked their way around my waist, pulling my deeper into the kiss. I pulled back and looked into Syrus's green-gray eyes, "Let's take this to the bed." I lifted the small boy into my arms and carried him to the bedroom, laying him on top of the silky sheets of my bed. I got up on top of the Slyfer, straddling his small hips, "Syrus. Are you ready?"

Syrus's P.O.V.

I blushed as Chazz lifted my light blue t-shirt up over my head, "Yes…" Chazz began planting kisses along my chest, making me moan with pleasure, "Oh god!" Chazz captured my lips with his once more, his hands going down to my belt. He used one of his hands, he undid my belt, while the other hand went up to my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my belt be thrown to the ground. I gulped, an uneasy feeling rising in my stomach. This was to be my first time, the time I would, as they say, lose my innocence. I felt my pants slid slowly down my hips, along with my boxers. Breaking the kiss, Chazz planted more kisses down my chest, heading toward my hips.


	2. Chapter 2

Syrus's P.O.V.

I blushed as Chazz lifted my light blue t-shirt up over my head, "Yes…" Chazz began planting kisses along my chest, making me moan with pleasure, "Oh god!" Chazz captured my lips with his once more, his hands going down to my belt. He used one of his hands, he undid my belt, while the other hand went up to my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my belt be thrown to the ground. I gulped, an uneasy feeling rising in my stomach. This was to be my first time, the time I would, as they say, lose my innocence. I felt my pants slid slowly down my hips, along with my boxers. Breaking the kiss, Chazz planted more kisses down my chest, heading toward my hips.

-Here

Third person P.O.V

Chazz pulled Syrus into his mouth, causing the boy to gasp in pleasure. Rolling his tongue around Syrus's erection, Chazz increased the boy's pleasure. Tears came to Syrus's eyes, "Oh god! This feels soo good. Please don't stop!" Chazz pulled back and looked up into the Slyfer's turquoise eyes, "If you like that, you like what comes next." Chazz got up and straddled Syrus's lap, sliding his own pants off as he did. Chazz lay down on top of Syrus, causing his erection to rub up against Syrus's, "But first, I have to make sure that you're ready." Syrus felt a hand, Chazz's hand, wrap around his member, rubbing it up and down, and sending shivers up through the boy's body. Chazz inserted one of his fingers inside of Syrus's tight passageway, causing the boy to gasp in pain. " Chazz…..", Syrus said, " What …are you ….doing?" Chazz kissed the Slyfer on the forehead, "Getting you ready. If this hurts then you won't be ready for me."

Syrus blushed, "How do you know all of this?" Chazz hung his head, " I'd rather not talk about it now." Chazz sat up and turned his attention to Syrus's erection, sliding another finger in very slowly. Syrus grabbed the silk blankets under him tightly, a mix of pain and pleasure erupting through his body, "Chazz… more… please!" Chazz began licking around the fingers that were partly inside of the small boy, making it easier for him to slip another finger in. Syrus gasped, but the sound soon turned into a moan, meaning he was not in too much pain. The Obelisk pulled his fingers in and out of the small boy's passageway, pleasing the Slyfer. When he thought the boy was ready, Chazz pulled his fingers out and, positioning himself, slid himself very slowly inside him. "Oh God! Chazz…. It hurts! But it feels sooo good!" Chazz pulled in and out, feeling Syrus's passageway tighten up slightly, "Sy, just relax." Syrus relaxed slightly, as Chazz pumped in and out faster and deeper with each stroke. Syrus ran his hands through Chazz's black hair, his moans becoming loader with each stroke, "Chazz….. faster, please!" Chazz obliged, reaching his climax soon afterwards, followed closely by Syrus. Pulling out of the small boy, Chazz rested his body on top of the Slyfer, "Happy Birthday, Sy." Syrus pushed Chazz to the side, then cuddled close to his lover, "Thank you Chazz. This has been the best night of my life." Syrus fell asleep soon after, leaving the Obelisk to think about the answer to Syrus's question. Horrible memories of what his brothers had done to him filled his mind as he fell into a restless sleep.

Setting Change------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis Roads, Obelisk, and star duelist at duel academy, stood alone on the lighthouse platform, her eyes drifting over the waves of the ocean. She sighed, "I wish _he _was here." As if god had heard her, Zane Truesdale walked up behind her. Zane put his arm around Alexis's shoulder, "Why are you out here all alone?" Alexis blushed, "I was thinking. Um….Zane?" Zane looked at Alexis, a loving look in his eyes, "Yes." Alexis smiled, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you but I don't know how." Zane smiled, and, as if he knew what she was thinking, pulled Alexis into a passionate kiss. Alexis's eyes shot wide open but then closed slowly as she enjoyed the long awaited kiss.

Zane pulled back from the kiss, "Alexis, I'm in love with you." Alexis blushed, "You …are?" Zane nodded, pulling her into another kiss. Alexis whimpered quietly as Zane slid his tongue into her mouth, frenching her. Alexis pulled back, "Zane, I … not here." Zane smiled, picking Alexis up bridal style, and carried her off toward the Obelisk bathhouse, "Fine. We'll take this elsewhere." Alexis blushed, "Zane, I love you." Zane smiled as he carried his new lover off for an night of fun, "I love you too, Lexy."


	3. sorry

Hi… I am sorry for the delay.. I will fix this chapter.. when I get my fic's updated.. which will hopefully be next week…. Thank you for your patience.. if you have any questions… email me at Or my gaia name … MercilfulWrath… thank you once again.. and I will get my fics updated asap… GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me…


	4. Chapter 4

OMFG!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!?!? after digging through the mountain that is my closet. I FOUND MY STORY NOTE BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEHA!! ok... now i am happy to be back on the fanfic crew once more,... and i will be updating all my fics... ecept one or two.. like the oneshots.. and shaman-oh.. that fic will be rewrote.. (sorry to those who liked the first idea.. if you did then send me a message at and i will happily emial you the rest of that fic.. thanks too you all for sticking with me.. i am just glad you all care.

ps: shaman oh ids being rewriten by a friend of mine.. alchemyotakuforever... there are some capital letters in that.. just serch for the fic blue eyes, black tears and you will find her account...

ok here we are... the next chap in this sdory! pleasse forgive me my loyal readers.

chap 3.

Back in the obelisk dorm room, chazz had awoken and gotten out of bed and dressed, venturing to his mini kitchen and grabing something to eat. Syrus let out little whimpers as he had left the bed nad it kinda made him sad, but his stomach prevailed at the moment, and he made himself a sandwich, shoving it in his mouth, very ungracefully. A small ray of moon light shown from the balcony window, and Chazz walked over to the balcony and went outside, looking at the moon. Soon a small pair of hands wrapped them selves around Chazz's waist, causing Chazz to jump and spin around. His searching eyes landed on Syrus's green -grey eyes looking up at his," hey sy... what's up?..." Syrus smiled up at him, ".. you weren't there when i got up... i was.. lonely." Chazz smiled and ran his hands through Syrus's turquious hair, " I'm sorry...I was just hungrey... i'm coming back in..." Syrus smiled, and held the sheet that was around his waist tighter, " chazz... I'm hungrey too.. what do you have to munch on?" Chazz smiled, " well.. i have sandwich stuff and chips.. and i think i have some left overs from my dinner last night...steak and potatos." Syrus smiled, ".. what do you have for sandwiches?"

skip back to a couple hours earlier

Zane smiled as he pushed Alexis lightly against the bathhouse wall, kissing her lips lightly, "lexi... i love you.. so much..." Alexis smiled and blushed lightly, "zane..i love you too..." Zane smiled and his hands rested on her hips as he leaned close, kissing her neck lightly, ".. will you take a bath with me Alexis?.." Alexis closed her eyes and bit her lip lightly, ".. if you really want me to Zane.. then yes.. i will.." Zane smiled and pulled back, taking the girls hand and leading her towards the changing rooms, " then come on my love...Let's go..." Alexis followed after him, lost in a daze, thinking '_this better not be a dream... it's almost too good for that too.'_ Once inside the changing rooms, Zane began to help Alexis remove her clothing, taking off his shirt as he did. Alexis blushed as she was soon standing in only her bra and panties, and he was soon in nothing but boxers. She took off her remaining garment and headed to the door to the bathhouse," followed by a nude Zane. zane walked up behind the blonde haired girl and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You are so beautiful Lexy.. and you are all mine..." he whispered in her ear. Alexis smiled nad shivered as she felt the other's slight erection against her rear, "Zane... i am all yours..."

(( sorry i can't write straight sences very well.. review and let me know if you want it to continue.. and I'll email you the rest...))

the next day

Chazz smiled as he lead Syrus out of his room the next morning, it was saterday, and they had the day off. He smiled and looked at his love, " . well.. what do you wanna do today?" Syrus smiled and held Chazz's hand, "Let's go for a walk out in the forest.. just the two of us." he said. Chazz nodded, "what ever you want birthday boy." he said leaning down and kissing Syrus's lips lighlty.


End file.
